goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided
Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided 'is an cancelled 2018 animated science-fiction action fantasy adventure film featuring the characters from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series, it is a direct sequel to 2015's Deus Sonex: Hedgehog Revolution. Premise Set after the events of the previous film, the Glencracken's son Aiden, now at the age 13, finds himself in the government camp with Kathy and Joseph, along with their new friends Marsha, Oliver (Olly), Gonzie, Jethro (Jet) and "Shades", after the robotic incident killed most of the city's people. Sonic and his friends must free the teenagers from the camp and defeat their nemesis Dr. Eggman who seeks to maintain his conquering over the world. Plot summary Three years after Dr. Eggman's technology ravages all over the city, a recent robotic onslaught invades Mobius, killing hundreds of people. The Glencrackens put their son Aiden in the bus before they are presumably killed when the smoke engulfs both of them. Aiden cries, like a baby, but his friends Kathy and Joseph comfort him. During their trip, Aiden sees something passing by, presumably a hedgehog called Sonic before reaching their destination, "The Badlands", the distant, mysterious and corrupted government camp from which no teenager has ever returned. On their arrival of the camp, Aiden, Kathy, Joseph and their animals friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose are met with their severe resistance towards the camp's staff, including the robot Bokkun and a mean barbaric instructor known only as "The Whipper". The only staff member that was not that mean was a female college graduate Barbara Newton, who becomes Kathy's guide. "The Whipper" announces that teens will work in the field with no bathroom or water breaks to have. The weeping Aiden kisses Kathy before they are separated as the teens head to the camp tents for the next day, while "The Whipper" sentences Aiden and the group to hard labor. The next day, Aiden, now chained and forced to work continously, breathes deeply and looks at other teens, "The Whipper" shouts "MOVE IT!!!" and whips Aiden. Tim Hughes disguises as the camp guard going by the name "Shades" and that night, he takes the teens with him. Enraged, "The Whipper" sends a mercenary "Pyrotech" to eliminate them. One of the camp workers, Marsha discovers some leftover metal from the robot that terrorized the city earlier. Aiden is separated from the group and becomes unconscious when the same smoke that covered up his parents engulfs him. He ends up in the lair, an unknown figure emerges, revealing to be "The Whipper". After Aiden refuses to be on "The Whipper's" side, "The Whipper" counts to three, thus transforming into a large robotic creature, he drags and abandons Aiden to an empty room where he sees the ghosts of his parents and his friends. Aiden's body flows back to the government camp, where the enraged Bokkun teaches him a lesson for escaping. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends are stopped by "Pyrotech", who threatens to destroy them with his "rocket fingers", but he's in turn stepped on by a giant robot, operated by Eggman, who redeems himself after being imprisoned like Aiden's late father does. Aiden, who was tortured with starvation and poverty, is sent by Bokkun to lift the staff carrying large amounts of metal. Bokkun threatens to send one of the camp's gunmen to shoot Aiden if he drops it. Despite being initially weak, he successfully lift it above the head, to the surprise of the campers, and then he drops it after experiencing pain. Bokkun manages to beat Aiden severely. The Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.) arrives at the camp, causing a war between them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and a few others like Gonzie, Marsha and Tim pilot the right side of the robot while, Kathy, her twin brother Olly, Barbie, Joseph pilot on the left side. "The Whipper" threatens to kill Aiden with his plasma gun. In the act of redemption, Bokkun destroys and kills "The Whipper" with his rocket launcher and is shot to death by a member of the government camp as a result. Aiden throws a grenade at the fuel tank, destroying the entire government camp and killing most of the staff, saved for Newton who later turns against the camp, allowing G.U.N. to win the battle, however, the G.U.N. was devastated and buried alive when an avalanche pours on the camp and the army. Sonic and his friends, carrying teens manage to survive by climbing on the robot that is tolerant to the avalanche. In the aftermath, Aiden is determined to get back to his family, but none of his friends would leave with him, the silhouettes emerged from the smoke, revealing to be Aiden's parents, who survived the onslaught earlier in the film, Aiden, his parents, even Kathy all hug each other. Aiden shares a kiss with Kathy before bidding farwell to his friends as he leaves with his family, with Tim and Barbara getting married, and Sonic and Amy holding hands while walking into the sunset. Characters * '''Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog who is the fastest thing alive. * Miles "Tails" Prower, a fox with two tails that henced the name and Sonic's best friend. * Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who is Sonic's girlfriend. * Knuckles the Echidna, the last surviving echidna of the echidna tribe. * Dr. Eggman, Sonic's reformed arch-nemesis who once aims to take over the world. and becomes sided with the protagonists to defeat the government camp. * Bokkun, a human-sized robot that works for the government camp. Instead of the messenger, as he was in Sonic X, he is a robot that becomes part of the camp group that served the government itself. * Aiden, the 13-year-old son of Amelia and Byron who was among his friends to be sent to the government camp. * Shadow, the reformed ultimate lifeform hedgehog. * Tim Hughes, a gunman, the current owner of the grand mansion, the son of Sir Carlton and a member of the group that fights against the government. * "The Whipper", the cruel, mean, strong, muscular and tough boss for Aiden who tricks teen into working on the field with no breaks for them to use, particularly bathroom and water breaks. * Barbara "Barbie" Newton, a strict, but kind 26-year-old guide for Kathy and a graduate of the college located in Mobius and Tim Hughes' newfangled fiancee. * Kathy Oliver, a 13-year-old student of the now-disbanded January Blade and Professor Hurricane's daughter who is Aiden's best friend and later girlfriend. * Joseph Sorbo, a 15-year-old former school bully and a member of the Autumn Leaf who becomes friends with Aiden. * Marsha, a student of the January Blade who is one the four students Aiden recognized. She is frequently shown around Kathy, having been a close friend for her since their early age. * Oliver "Olly" Oliver, one the four students Aiden recognized. He is revealed to be Kathy's twin brother who was separated when each parent can take care of one child since their parents have been divorced earlier. * Gonzie, a Hispanic student who is one the four students Aiden recognized. * Jethro (Jet), a student of the Flower Valley who is one the four students Aiden recognized. * Shades, "the enigmatic, feisty and shady looking teen" wearing sunglasses who is a disguise of Tim Hughes. He aids the teenagers in escaping the camp. * "Pyrotech", a ruthless mercenary who tracks down a clan of teens that attempt to escape the government camp. * Amelia Glencracken, Byron's wife and the mother of Aiden. * Byron Glencracken, Amelia's husband and the father of Aiden who was previously the imprisoned criminal. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:IMAX 3D Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided